Back in Those Days
by devil cat07
Summary: A little collection I'll be making of when they were kids. Random pairings and friend relations. Rating for appearances of that one quarterback we all love so much. Romance might only slight.
1. Creak

_I really like riding the swings! – 27/05/08_

* * *

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

_Sigh…_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

"What're you doing?"

Mamori turned to see a boy of her age, standing with a quirked eyebrow, watching her. He had black hair, emerald eyes and pointed ears. He grinned, and there were pointy teeth.

"I'm bored."

"I'd've thought a girl like you would be surrounded by friends."

"Well sadly, I'm not," she huffed and turned ahead again. _Creak…_

"Why play with the swing? It's so far away from the playground. The monkey bars are much closer." She imagined him nodding towards the crowd of squealing kids not far off. He wanted the swing for himself, it was that obvious.

"I like the swing."

_Creak…_

"Why?"

She contemplated, looking up at the cloudless sky, then smiled. He raised a questioning eyebrow again, following her gaze to the heavens. She turned to look at him with the smile still on her face, "Because when I swing up, I can see over the trees, and I can see the sky."

He stared at her for a few moments before returning his gaze to the sky, "Hn." Mamori turned away again, swaying slightly back and forth, the chains creaking.

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

"So why don't you swing up?"

She continued swaying, not turning to face the boy, "… my ankle's hurting, I'm actually waiting for my dad to come back and help me home."

"So you can't swing?"

She looked up at the sky again, "No."

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

_CREAK..!_

"What are you doing??" she turned to face the boy, bewildered and nearly releasing the chains.

"What does it look like? I'm pushing you, aren't I?" he stated matter-of-factly. _CREAK..!_

"B-But I didn't ask you to!" she felt somewhat flustered.

"You needn't have to." _CREAK! _"Can you see over the trees yet?" _CREAK!_

Mamori turned forward, craning her neck as she swung up, "No, you need to push harder!"

He grunted. _CREAK!! _"Now?" _CREAK!!_

The wind whipped against her face as she swung up again, and she saw over the trees, down the sloping hill and saw the town, "I see it!" _CREAK!!_

"What do you see?!" underneath the scowl on his face, she saw the trace of a grin.

"The town!" _CREAK!! _

"How far can you see?!" She squealed when he pushed harder.

"A million miles!" And she burst into a fit of giggles, "Higher!" _CREAK!!_

"Higher!!"_ CREAK!!_

She looked up, gazing at the sky. Her eyes followed a sparrow as it flew across a sky, and a dead leaf drifted to the ground. A yellow butterfly with black spots fluttered before her, and she smiled contentedly. _CREAK!!_

"You can stop pushing now."

"Finally!" But there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, which he failed to mask. He grabbed hold of the chains and it slowed to a gradual halt. He looked around, "Where's your dad supposed to be?"

"He went to get some ice-cream for me."

He shuddered exaggeratedly and she giggled, "Blegh, ice-cream gives you brain freeze and rots your teeth."

"But it tastes good!"

"Durh, otherwise no one would want any."

"Did you wanna use the swing?"

"Yeah, but you just _had_ to be on it." There was no spite behind the sarcasm.

"I'm sorry… why do _you_ like the swing?" She swayed back and forth experimentally. Her neck was getting sore from having to face backwards for so long. He seemed to notice, walking towards the front bar and leaning back on it.

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

"The same reason you do." They both looked up at the sky.

"They should put more swings here, ne?"

"Definitely. It's not fair that only one pig gets to hog it."

"Hey! That was mean!"

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

He grinned again. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and faced her again, a faraway look in his eyes. He seemed to want to say something, when she heard her father's call, "Mamori!" The look in his eyes cleared, returning to its shielded state, masking any feelings, "I guess I'll see ya round," then turned and walked away. Mamori's eyes followed him until he vanished around the far corner of the playground and her father arrived at her side.

"Who was that, honey?"

"A friend."

"Oh? What was his name?"

"…" she faced the far corner again, "I don't know."

"You didn't ask him?"

"No."

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll see him again."

o.-years later-.x

_Creak… Up…_

_Creak… Down…_

_Creak… Up…_

"Oi, fucking manager!" _Down…_

"Good evening, Hiruma-kun."

_Creak…_

_Creak..._

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Don't _you_?"

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

"If you haven't noticed, they put in another swing."

"Hn." He dropped down on the other swing, and they both glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting, its last rays sending long shadows and dancing spots of gold around them.

_Creak…_

_Creak..._

"They should really oil these things, don't you think so?"

"I don't give a bloody damn."

_Creak…_

_Creak..._

"The sky's looking nice again today," she said, swinging back and forth while facing the sky.

"Hn," he too, swung slightly with his head tilted back.

_Creak..._

_Creak..._

A small boy came over but stopped hesitantly a few yards away, staring nervously at the two teenagers. Hiruma faced him and growled, sending the kid fleeing.

"Who's the pig hogging the swing now?"

"Shut up, fucking manager."

_Creak…_

_Hua... yup, me is really loving the swings. Review, please!_

* * *


	2. Bell

_Bells ring to alert. Bells ring to call. Bells ring to remind. -07/06/08_

* * *

Little Ishimaru sat by the riverbank, twiddling with a blade of dewy grass. _Sigh…_

_Kring! Kring!_

He turned round to see a girl with brown locks leaning on the handlebars of her bicycle, smiling down at him from the sidewalk, "What're you doing?" Her voice was that of a typical girl at the age of four. His age.

"Nothing."

"Why don't you go play with your friends?"

"I don't have any."

"Why?"

"I'm too inscospicouses." He stumbled on the word.

"What does that mean??" She quirked her head slightly to the side.

"I dunno, but my parents say that's what I am. I think it means nobody notices me."

"Well, I noticed you." She grinned cheerfully at him.

And he grinned back, "Well, that's a first. I thought I offended you somehow."

The girl got off her bike and came over, "No you didn't. Can I sit here?"

"Sure. I'm Ishimaru Tetsuo." "Can I call you Ishio?"

"That's a funny name." "I like it."

"Ok, I don't mind." "Kaoru Tsubaki. You can call me Iro."

"That's a completely different name."

"I like to mix it up. Last year, it was Iruka. Do you like bikes?"

"Not really… I don't have one," Ishimaru pouted as he gazed longingly at Tsubaki's bike.

"I'm sure you'll get one someday."

"Yea. If my parents don't get one for me, I'll work for it myself!" said Ishimaru, suddenly feeling fired up.

"Go! Go! Ishio!" cheered Tsubaki excitedly, before they both started laughing.

"Wanna go to the playground? I'll let you ride in the basket."

"Can you really bring me in it?" he looked incredulously at it.

"Of course I can!" said Tsubaki, her fists on her hips, "I do it lots o' times with my brother!"

"Okay, if you say so."

They fell the moment Tsubaki lifted her foot.

"Ahaha, I guess you're a lot heavier than my little brother," said Tsubaki, getting up and wiping her dewey hands on her jeans, "Are you okay, Ishio?"

"Yea, lucky we fell on the grass. I think I'll just run alongside you or something."

And that was how it was. Everyday, they'd meet up at the same spot and Tsubaki would cycle to their destination, Ishimaru running right beside her. She'd ring her bell, calling to him from the distance.

_Kring! Kring!_

When she moved three years later, she waved sadly from the moving van window, he ran after her. "I'll come back someday, Ishio! Wait for me, kay?!"

"I will! And next time, I'll have a bike! So we can cycle together! You hear me, Iro?!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Remember your promise!"

Even when the van was out of sight, Ishimaru was still running.

And nine years later, he is still running, by that same riverbank. Still awaiting the bell that will alert him of her approach. Her call from the distance.

But this time, he has his own bike waiting.

Complete with a bell.

-owari.

* * *

_I must say, that's sort of sad. ;; Please review!_


	3. Apple

_Requested by: zoofreak (sorry if its a little short, though. Hope you like it!)  
_

_Nature is beautiful. So are the gifts she brings with her. -12/06/08_

* * *

The ruby red apple shined among the rustling emerald leaves, sending golden, dancing spots of sunshine on the swaying grass, teasing her.

She reached up on her toes, swinging a branch as she attempted to reach the glistening jewel of nature. She was determined to get it, but a small voice in the back of her mind told her to give up. 'You'll never get it,' it said, 'You're too small'. Yet she proceeded stubbornly, unwilling to listen to the disconcerting certainty in the smug voice. She grew impatient and started jumping, higher… and higher… and she tripped on her own feet and fell. The rustling leaves appeared to be laughing condescendingly at her disgrace.

She sat up, glaring defiantly at the tree, yet unsure of what to do—she had been foiled. Her lower lip started quivering in annoyance at herself, when a pair of hands reached up from behind her and plucked the apple clean off the branch.

Said person sat down beside her and offered the fruit, "Ahaha—if you wanted it that much, you could've just asked, maishista ('my sister'; you know he says that)."

She grabbed it from the boy and looked away, twirling it sheepishly in her little hands, "I was gonna get it anyway, stupid onii-chan."

He just laughed.

x.o.x

Suzuna sat on a high branch in the majestic apple tree, juggling the apple silently as the leaves rustled comfortingly and her legs swayed in the wind.

She saw Taki's shadow approach and she leapt down, thrusting the fruit in his face with a smug/cheerful grin on her face.

"See, I told you I was gonna get it!"

-owari


	4. Rabbit

_There's no reason to fear things that are harmless. -14/06/08_

* * *

It was glaring at her.

The flaming red light in its eyes were terrifying.

And her mother wanted her to _touch_ it??

"Go ahead, honey. Don't be shy! Just hold your hand out and offer the food, it'll come to you," coaxed her mother, who stood on the other side of the fence of the petting zoo… where it was safe!

_No!_

How could her mother do this to her?! That thing was _glaring _at her! 'I bet if I offer the food in my hand, it'll chew it right off!' she thought, edging away in fear of it lunging at her. She heard her mother's exasperated sigh, "It's just a rabbit, dear." Oh no. If there was one thing that worried her, it was her mother being upset. But it was _glaring_! Its eyes were _red_!

_Nonono!_

She stood three feet away from the white, fluffy rabbit, unsure of what to do. She could still here her mother attempting to comfort her somewhere in the background.

"Come on honey, mommy already paid for the food, just hold your hand out--…" She didn't bother listen to the rest.

_NONONONONO!!_

"What's wrong?" she turned to see a boy with black hair and glasses, his head tilted slightly to the side. He noted the handful of lettuce in her hand and glanced at the rabbit staring at her.

"You're scared of the rabbit?"

She followed his gaze, avoiding the creature's eyes, and gave a nod.

He grinned and went over to the rabbit, picking it up and—to her horror—brought it over to her. She cringed back, her eyes wide.

"It's okay, it won't hurt you! Here…" he set it down before her quivering feet and crouched down beside it, motioning for her to do the same.

And for some insane reason, she was compelled to do as she was told.

"Now, just hold out the lettuce, and it'll eat it," said the boy, "Its just a bunch of fur." She noticed that her mother had gone quiet, watching their antics in silence.

Her arm shaking, she obliged; and squeaked when the rabbit bit onto the end of the lettuce and pulled it into its mouth. Blinking at it, she edged slightly forward and offered more lettuce, which it ate hungrily.

She felt a smile creeping onto her face and she unconsciously started stroking the soft fur on its back. The rabbit reached up and nipped her finger and she giggled.

"Thank you. Hey, what's your name--?"

But when she looked up, the boy was no longer there. The smile on her face slipped away as she finished feeding the rabbit and stood up, walking back to her mother.

_Sigh…_

She never did forget that boy's face.

x.o.x

Wakana leaned against the fence and watched the little boy tremble under the gaze of the (ravenous) rabbit with soft, glistening black fur. And she kept watching while a girl walked up to comfort and guide him. And a smile slipped onto her face.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up into the eyes behind the glass.

"We should get going now, eh?"

"Hai, Takami-sempai."

-owari


	5. Innocence

_Children may not know much, but they learn.- 20/3/08_

* * *

Little five year old Haruka sat under the lonely tree on the hill overlooking the town. It was several yards away from the neighborhood playground and the grass was soft and lush. But that didn't mean there weren't any rocks there.

She clutched her bleeding knee to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

The little girl looked up to see a boy around her age with a bored expression, short blond hair and a slightly curious look in his eyes. "I... –sniff- I tripped and –_hic_- and –_hic_-" "There's no reason to cry about it. You're so annoying!" Haruka pouted and gave him a glare, "No need to be so mean..." The boy crouched down beside her and dug in his jeans pocket, then he pulled out a band-aid, "Here." He placed the dinosaur printed bandage on her wound and got back up, "Better?"

Haruka gave him her sweet 5-year-old smile, "Thanks! I'm Haruka, what about you?" "Juumonji." Juumonji reached down and helped her up, and she dusted her skirt, "Nice to meet you, Juumonji-kun!"

From several yards away, came a voice, "Haruka! It's time to go home!"

"Coming, mom! I have to go, I hope to see you again."

"Don't get your hopes up," said Juumonji, the bored look still there.

"Well, thanks again," and Haruka placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Juumonji flinched and backed away, wiping his cheek furiously, "Ew! Cooties!!" Little Haruka gave a tinkling laugh before running off to her mother, "Bye, Juumonji-kun!"

"Yuck! Girls are so gross!"

Haruka's mother, who had been watching from her distance, couldn't help smiling at this small display, 'Ah, kids. They're so innocent! I don't think Haruka will be doing anything like that when she grows up.'

o.-_12 years later_-.x

"Hey, hey, Kazuki-chaaan. I think you have some lipstick here," Kuroki tapped a spot by his mouth.

"Oh? I think I see it too. What have you been doing, eh?" nudged Toganou, a cheeky look on his face.

"Shut up and go to hell, assholes," but he wiped it off anyway.

-owari

* * *

_I'll be adding chapters if ever an idea comes up, so wait for me, kay? R&R please! ;)_


End file.
